majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Foreign Affairs
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 3 | Airdate = June 27, 2016 | Viewers = 3.99 million | Writer = Carson Moore | Director = Nzingha Stewart | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} After an ISIS inspired attack against a member of the US Armed Services, the FBI asks for Captain Raydor’s help in finding a terrorist, joining the Bureau in a race against the clock before the terrorist can strike again. The Victim *Nicholas "Nick" Greenbourne, U.S. Army veteran who served three tours in Iraq between 2004 and 2010. **Decapitated in the name of ISIS. **Mouth was also taped shut. The Suspects *Vince Evans, friend of the victim. **Served with the victim in Iraq. **Had dinner and went drinking with Nick the night of his disappearance. *Miguel Pena, friend of the victim. **Served with the victim in Iraq. **Had dinner and went drinking with Nick the night of his disappearance. *Hailey Leggett, soon to be wife of Vince Evans. **Had dinner with Nick the night of his disappearance. Evidence *Video tape uploaded to the internet. *Tape used to silence the victim. *Iraqi ceremonial knife used to decapitate the victim. *The $100 bills the victim used throughout the night were supposed to have been destroyed in Iraq by Nicholas Greenbourne, Vince Evans, and Miguel Pena to prevent them falling into the wrong hands. Closing the Case Guest Cast *Annie Wersching (Special Agent Liz Soto, Federal Bureau of Investigation) Recurring * Jon Tenney (Deputy Chief Fritz Howard, LAPD's Special Operations Bureau) * Bill Brochtrup (Dr. Joe Bowman) * D. B. Sweeney (Special Agent Morris, Federal Bureau of Investigation) Locations Episode Notes * LAPD Helicopter pilot featured in the episode is Sergeant Steve Rousseau. He is a Tactical Flight Officer in the Air Support Division and has appeared in that role on both The Closer and Major Crimes, also consulting with the production on matters related to the Air Support Division. The Air Support Division is under the command of the Special Operations Bureau, and is the airborne unit for the Los Angeles Police Department. It is the largest municipal airborne unit in the United States, consisting of 88 sworn personnel and 19 helicopters. Trivia * When Deputy Chief Howard was communicating with his airship, he used the call sign 4 King 62. This is different from what would actually be used, as the call sign 4K, or King as it is known in the LAPD's phonetic alphabet, is assigned to the Robbery-Homicide Division. The numerical designation, in this case 62, would be assigned by the RHD Commanding Officer to a member of his/her division. ** In the , all call signs in the 4 King 60 -series are issued to the Major Crimes Division. Based on divisional ranks and seniority, the call sign 4 King 62 would belong to Lt. Andy Flynn. ** The actual call sign for the Commanding Officer of the Special Operations Bureau would be Staff 2D, or David, as it is known in the LAPD. Episode Media by Rusty Beck]] Category:Major Crimes Category:Episodes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Special Operations Bureau